The New Alicorn Moon Prince
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: A few months after Luna's banishment, Twilight calls upon me to help Luna raze the moon. Princess Celesita got a letter from Luna saying she was having difficulty. So I guess I'm Luna's replacement until she gets her mojo back.


THE NEW ALICORN MOON PRINCE

The last thing I remember was sleeping in my bed. I have no idea what happened during the night but when I awoke there was the sound of someone trying to wake me.

Fluttershy: Hum, mister alicorn, are you alright sir?

Suddenly I awoke to see a yellow Pegasus that had a pink mane. I also appeared to be in some kind of forest.

Alex: Mr. Alicorn...?

Fluttershy: Well I don't really know your name. Do you have one?

Alex: Yea it's Alexander.

Fluttershy: Cute name..

Alex: What?

I then got up and stretch my legs which apparently had turned to hooves. I then stood and realized my form as a human has changed into an Alicorn. One that resembled Nightmare Moon only without the armor and that I was male. I also didn't have a Cutie-mark.

Fluttershy: Wow, you look just like Nightmare Moon only that you're a boy.

Alex: Huh, is that a good thing?

Fluttershy: It might not but if I can tell you're a male Alicorn other ponies will to.

Alex: Look I just need some help. Who's the one in charge?

Fluttershy: That'll be the Princess.

Alex: You know her?

Fluttershy: Of coarse! Everyone knows the princess!

Alex: Can you take me to her?

Fluttershy: oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea.

Alex: Why not?

Fluttershy: Well, a few months ago Princess Luna turned into Nightmare Moon and invaded Equestrai.

Alex: Is she still around?

Fluttershy: Nope. We defeated her using the Elements Of Harmony. She's on the moon right now.

Alex: Oh now I get it. If someone sees me they'll panic because Luna is supposed to be on the moon.

Fluttershy: I guess…

Alex: So where can I stay?

Fluttershy: Well I was just on my way to Twilight Sparkle's house. You can come with me.

Alex: Cool, but is it in a town?

Fluttershy: Oh, that's right. Maybe that isn't such a good idea.

Alex: Maybe we can wait till dark when every one's asleep.

Fluttershy: You mean every pony.

Alex: huh?

Fluttershy: it's every pony.

Alex: Oh…sorry. Don't know much about the rules around hear.

Fluttershy: Don't worry, it's ok.

Alex: So where would I stay in the meantime?

Fluttershy: Oh hum. You can stay at my place.

Suddenly there was the sound of trotting hooves coming from behind Fluttershy. It was a rainbow Pegasus who looked filled with energy. She then skidded to a halt when she saw me.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!

The rainbow Pegasus then leaped between use and hunched over, her nostrils was puffing with smoke and her face seemed angry. She looked as if she was ready to defend her friend. I jumped back and by pure instinct I did the exacted same thing the Pegasus did.

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing back in Equestrai!

The rainbow Pegasus yelled out in anger.

Alex: Let me guess, you think I'm Nightmare Moon as well?

The Pegasus then shot up and her expression turned from anger to surprised and happiness.

Rainbow Dash: Alex!

She shouted with joy.

Alex: Do you know me?

Rainbow Dash: Well you probably don't know me but yea I know you. Twilight Sparkle sent me to find you!

Fluttershy: Oh, this is Alex... Sorry I forgot.

I got up in a regular standing position on four hooves. My wings then relaxed on my sides.

Alex: Twilight Sparkle?

Rainbow Dash: Yea!

Alex: And just who are you?

Rainbow Dash then got into a pose with her wings stretched out, her left hoof razed and her expression looking like she had nothing to fear.

Rainbow Dash: It's Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestrai!

Alex: Ok…?

Rainbow Dash then got into a normal position.

Rainbow Dash: Now come on! Twilight is waiting for us!

Rainbow Dash hunched over, unfolded her wings then flapped them, she was now hovering in the sky.

Rainbow Dash: Come on, Alex! Don't you know how to fly?

Alex: Alright, here just let me….

I then copied what Rainbow Dash did and will you know it? I was hovering in mid air, flapping my wings like Rainbow Dash was.

Rainbow Dash: Try to keep up!

Rainbow Dash then zipped away in a trial of a multicolor beam of light. I did the same but I didn't have a trail. I could hear Fluttershy saying "by, guys!" as we flew away. I could feel the wind hit me as we flew really fast next to each other. I looked over to Rainbow Dash who was looking at me with a surprised expression.

Rainbow Dash: Wow, dude! You must of had a lot of practice to reach this speed!

Alex: I guess.

Rainbow Dash: Ha, ha! But I can fly faster!

Alex: This isn't a race Rainbow Dash. Remember your taking me to Twilight's place.

Rainbow Dash: Yea, yea I know.

Alex: Well how much farther is it?

Rainbow Dash: We're here!

Alex: What, already?

She then pointed her left front hoof under us. When the clouds cleared there was a small town and I could make out the silhouette of different colored ponies wondering around the area.

Rainbow Dash: Welcome To Ponyville!

She shouted, trying to make her voice clearer from the high pitched winds.

Alex: Cool.

We then landed in the middle of town and every pony gazed at us. Some gasped and some where amazed. I guess because I'm new here. Rainbow Dash then escorted me around town, guessing to find Twilight Sparkle's place. Finally we made it to a house that was made from a tree.

Alex: So, this is it?

Rainbow Dash: Yep.

Rainbow Dash then knocked on the door three times and a purple unicorn was the one who opened it.

Rainbow Dash: Hi, Twilight.

Twilight: Hello, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Look who I brought over.

Rainbow Dash then sidestepped to the left, giving Twilight a glimpse at me.

Twilight: ALEX!

She shouted in excitement.

Alex: Huh? You know me to?

Twilight: Of coarse! I brought you here in the first place!

Alex: How?

Twilight: Transportation Spell.

Alex: Spell? T

wilight: Yes, you know, magic!

Alex: Ookay…?

Twilight: Come on in, I'll explain everything.

Both me and Rainbow Dash went into Twilight's house. A few minutes later we where all sitting on the floor as Twilight spoke about what happened.

Twilight: You see, I used the Transportation spell to bring you here.

Alex: But why?

Twilight: Well we need a new Alicorn to raze the moon. Princess Luna could do it but she sent a letter to Princess Celestia saying she's having a bit of trouble doing it. I called upon some pony who adored Princess Luna the most and so well here you are.

Alex: But that doesn't explain why I'm now a pony.

Twilight: Your not just any pony, you're an Alicorn and more then that you're a Lunar Alicorn. The exact same thing as Princess Luna. I also changed you into that form for the purpose of razing the moon.

Alex: So wait, dose that mean I'll be your ruler?

Twilight: Sort of. Princess Celestia is the one mainly in charge of Equestrai. You'll just be her helper with the festivals, events, so on and so forth.

Alex: Oh. But that's still cool.

Twilight: Well, glad you think so.

Alex: But what about the moon thing? It's still daytime out so should we go to the castile?

Twilight: Oh that. Princess Luna is going to raze it for one more night. We'll go tomorrow and... Wait, how did you know they live in a castile?

Alex: Well there princesses so I just assumed they lived in a castile.

Twilight: Well you where right. You must read a lot of books like I do.

Alex: I guess.

Twilight: Ha, ha! Let's get you settled in before tomorrow.

Alex: Ok.


End file.
